


as just another one

by orphan_account



Series: along the invisible curve [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8th in "along the invisible curve". Christmas ficlet for fans of the Series. Happens a few years down the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as just another one

Stéphane sneezed.

Johnny winced and felt his forehead gingerly, petting his hair afterwards. "Do you want some more soup?" he asked softly. "More blankets?"

"I'm _hot_ ," Stéphane complained - or rather, croaked. "And sweaty and disgusting. And I don't want any more soup or tea or..." he coughed. "I'm fed up. Leave me. I desire to suffer by myself."

For a moment, Johnny just stared at him, then rolled his eyes. "Don't be a drama queen. It's just the flu. It'll be gone in a day or two, I promise."

"I'm _dying_ ," Stéphane pointed out, making a very suffering face. "And you shall be left alone in this world to earn your keep as a lowly servant -"

Johnny snorted. "Shut up. We're not in one of your crazy period plays."

"We should be!" Stéphane muttered, pouting. "We should be in the theater. You should be sitting front-row and watching me play a thirteenth century nobleman. It would have been _grand_!"

"But we're not, so stop reminding yourself - and me - that you're miserable and cheated out of an opening and try to remember that it's still Christmas Eve and - we're supposed to be all happy! Right?"

"Right." Stéphane sniffed. "My nose is running. Hand me a tissue."

"Aw." Johnny knelt on the edge of the bed and dotted his nose with the handkerchief he'd produced from his pocket. Then he pulled up the blanket higher and reached for the cup that was standing beside Stéphane's bed, still steaming. "I'm sorry it turned out like this."

"Yeah." Stéphane sniffed some more. "I'm sorry I caught this awful bug from someone. Probably Miranda from make-up. She's been running around coughing and sneezing all week. Bitch."

Johnny shook his head and handed him the cup. "Drink."

"Don't want to."

"Drink, or there will be no presents."

"I want presents now."

"I know, I know."

Johnny leaned over but Stéphane touched his chest and gave him a look. "You shouldn't -"

"Oh, come on, I won't catch anything, I've had my flu this winter, remember?"

Stéphane sighed. "I feel funny. My stomach's turning. Do I have to drink?"

"Yes. My mom says it's good for you. How about you drink it and I'll go get your present?"

"Fine."

Johnny had a feeling Stéphane might have disposed of the hot tea in another way as the cup was empty when he came back, but as he couldn't figure out what Stéphane might have done with it, he just took it and they exchanged some presents, unpacking the paper, pointing out the fun bits and the things they'd definitely use and those that were simply there to be pretty.

Afterwards, Johnny put them all away and helped Stéphane lie back down into the pillows he'd been sitting up against for the past half hour or so. Stéphane looked tired, pale, eyes drawn, and his lips were dry.

"You should get some sleep now," he murmured, tucking him in.

"'m not sleepy," Stéphane whispered back, yawning.

Johnny gave a laugh. "Yeah, sure you aren't." He ran his hand through Stéphane's bangs again and eased them off his skin, sweat making them stick in little strands. "I'm still glad I get to spend it with you, you know that, right?"

"Mh-mh," Stéphane agreed. "Y're sweet."

"Thanks." Johnny beamed down at him until he was fairly sure Stéphane would have no strength in him to protest, then he drew the covers back a little, got rid of his pants and sweater and climbed in with him, his body immediately absorbing the heat of Stéphane's, burying against his.

"Oh," Stéphane moaned, pushing against him, closing his arms around him, rubbing and Johnny smiled into the grip around himself, wriggling into the perfect, comfortable position, shivering cosily as he closed his eyes and thought that there really was no place at all he'd rather be.

 

~~


End file.
